Maybe, Just Maybe
by CherrySamaXx3
Summary: "You Don't Want Me Around." - "He was probably Rude?" - "Silly. You didn't Change."- Sometimes, it's just better to leave everything unanswerd. Ratatosk x Marta.


Hey there guys :)  
>You probably totally forgot about me :D which is good, because my first story was.. more than embarrassing. :D It totally sucked.<br>So well, yeah.. technically i just wanted to try writing a story again. It's been almost a year since my last attempt.. and i hope that my english got better. ._. if not.. ugh.. i'm not sure what to do x)

This story, or let's say one shot, is kinda short. Hope you don't mind? :P At first, i didn't think it would turn out like that.. buuut i like it! as far as you can like your own work that is.. :D

Always keep in mind, that i'm **GERMAN**. Doesn't mean that every german is as bad as i am :D haha.. well.. whatever.. you're the only people that can tell.. I accept critisism concering the language and stuff, but please.. no bashing, okay? :S Oh and yeah, it could be that there are a few mistakes that i would have noticed.. but you see.. it's past midnight (at least in germany) and i'm tired and on top of that, i'm sick too. :O

But i don't want to talk too much.. have fun :)

**"Tales Of Symphonia: Knight Of Ratatosk."** doesn't belong to me. If it would.. oh you know.. RatatoskxMarta.. through the entire game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Maybe, Just Maybe..:.<strong>_

* * *

><p>His gaze met hers. There wasn't anyone around them. It was quiet and neither of them dared to look away nor did they dare to breathe. The moonlight that just hardly found it's way through the curtains, illuminated the room, adding a cold vibe to it.<p>

Something in her baby blue eyes told him that this time it was different. There was no anger, no despise. Just a bazillion questions that were begging him to answer. To respond. To speak. And that, although he was the one wanting to hear her answer so badly.

To _him_, this seemed somehow familiar. He can't remember a time when she looked at him with a gaze like this but somehow, he knows, he senses that there had been a moment like this before. But it wasn't with him. No. It was with the guy she claimed to _love_.

To _her_, this seemed new. She can't recall a time he ever looked at her this way. Sure, it's the same face. The same scent. The same lips... but then again, _he was so different from him_. His posture that showed how much of a man he was. His deep, solemn voice. His eyes, that were crimson red just like the blood that he sheded.

When their thoughts trailled off, they were able to make out eachothers breaths. It was when she felt the urge to answer his question that seemed almost forgotten. „ I don't hate you." she said, suddenly in need of casting down her eyes. „Why do you ask me that again?"

He grunted in search of eyecontact. When he wasn't able to look into her eyes then he wasn't able to tell whether she lied at him or not. It frustrated him. „You don't want me around."

She didn't find the words to answer. What made him think that. She struggled with herself, not sure whether this was a question or a mere statement. She wanted to disagree, but somehow her mind was blank and her throat seemed dry.

„I take that as a yes." he said bitterly. She heard the sheeds ruffle. Her head snapped up.

She just stood there watching the leaving figure trying to avoid her gaze while she was so desperately searching for his. She hated it. She hated how every encounter with him turned out like that.

"Wait!" she breathed. It was a mere wisper, barly hearable. But he did stop in his movement, his back facing her. "Stay." she begged tiredly. She stepped forward, grabbing his hand while leading it to her face. "I don't want you to go.. I lo-"

"Marta?" a confused, timid voice asked. She froze. "Do you know how i got here? Did i somehow.. walk in my sleep or something." She didn't reply. It went silent again. The boy laughed in embarrassment, trying to fill the awkward silence. "I.. I wasn't sleepwalking, am I right.. he.. it was _him_ again.. right.. he was probably rude?"

Marta made an attempt to reply, but stopped midway. He didn't stay. He didn't hear. She gulped.

"Silly." she laughed. She felt the tears pricking in her eyes. "You didn't _change_. You just.. you were a bit drowsy.. now.. let's go.. we have to wake up the others...". She stomped past him. He didn't follow.

Glancing at her back he let a weary sigh escape his mouth. His hand found it's way through his hair, trying to get the few strands away from his red, remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry to trick you Marta.. I'm sorry." Maybe, just maybe, it was better this way.

* * *

><p>Yeah well.. i hope you're not too disappointed :O i told you it was short.. but well.. <span>leave a nice comment!<span> :3

What..Wait.. you don't know where the _''Review''_ button is..? ._. i'll help you!

**Just click BELOW**


End file.
